Abandoned fic 3
by AbandonedJay
Summary: This fic has been abandoned. It has been turned into an empty fic slot for further insurance against the "Profile Death Glitch"(details inside), which kept me from posting new stories for the last two years on this profile. This fic has been re posted on my new profile, the details of which are inside.
1. Abandonment Issues

** PLEASE EVERYBODY READ THE _WHOLE_ THING!**

**Alright so this is REALLY SUPER IMPORTANT FOR EVERYONE TO READ! In approximately ten days, this profile will be ABANDONED. All fics will slowly be transferred to a new profile, and when all is done, I will change this profile's name to "AbandonedJay".**

** I have no idea if this is against the rules or not. But Amberstar of Thunderclan and I have been talking about it for a while now, and we've decided; it's time. Before our fics get too long and make the moves too tedious.**

** It was always the nuclear option, but we've decided that the moment has come to press the big red button. The profile glitch that has kept us from posting new fics has been going on for about two years now, and we're both beyond sick of it. There are so many idea that we have to put up on our profiles as adoptable because of this glitch. And Amberstar's own fic, _Siblings_, had to be posted on _my_ profile because of this glitch!**

** So, anyway, we are shedding these creatively restrictive shells, and evolving into true fanfiction writers for the first time in two years. If you look at the early chapters of_ The Rising Wind_, and then chapters from later on, you'll see that I've matured as an author significantly. The same goes for Amberstar; read the first chapter of _Siblings_, and you'll see nearly seven thousand words of a masterpiece. Then read chapter two; it's a mess. It was written at the end of summer vacation, and the original chapter one was half 2's length. She's improved ten-fold in about five months! and even before now; compare chapters one and two of her other fic, _Who He Was_. And _River Tide_ is now two chapters and eight thousand words where originally, it was two chapters and six thousand words of bad writing!_ Wings of Storm_ has improved significantly as well.**

** I know, the new Warriors fic isn't the best. But it's been a while since we've done any writing in animal PoV's, let alone for cats. All I really do is dragons, and Amberstar... well she's got this weird thing for crocodiles. **

** BUT FEAR NOT READERS! All fics WILL be re-posted on the new profiles. Unless those profiles have the blank page glitch as well; in which case, we might really be stuck on these profiles for a while, and we might also have an army of disused emails as well by the time we actually get a glitchless profile.**

** I will be moving my profile first, and then Amberstar of Thunderclan will follow. We'll start by re-favoriting all the fics an authors we like, then we'll move on to transferring all of our own fanfictions. We'll keep the originals up a little while longer after re-posting, just to be careful, and to give all of the favoriters and followers time to read this notice(just so you guys don't assume the fics were deleted forever).**

** Naturally, _Siblings_ will be transferred onto Amberstar of Thunderclan's new profile(she's really freaking excited about this guys; I'm really not kidding). She has a super-amusing one-shot series about Dax she's been wanting to post, so everybody can look forwards to that. It's actually the idea that started it all; the concept that _Siblings_ was built upon; an excuse for pixies existing in the first place, really.**

** And for my house-warming(or is it profile-warming?) gift to you all, I have a new Wings of Fire fic I'll be posting about Queen Grandeur.**

** Anyway, if you guys are really devoted, my new profile has already been registered. It is currently "NewJayfeatther". Yes, I kept the double "t". You know, I never even noticed that until about a year ago. But, rather than fixing it, I decided that this typo has become part of my identity. Rather the definition of my personality, really.**

** "NewJayfeatther" will grow up to become "Jayfeattheris Awesome" once all the fics have been transferred, and the Bio has been updated. The fics will slowly but surely be updated back into their original forms. Partly because it is way too tedious to just update them all at once. Mostly, though, it's because transferring the fics will mean losing all the reviews they've been given, and by updating slowly instead of all at once, I'll be sure to reach more new readers, and therefore receive more reviews and new favoriters(don't worry; I still love you guys!)!**

** Amberstar might not be doing the same thing; _Siblings_ is in a very small crossover category, and not a many people are interested in it. She might do it with _Who He Was_, though, seeing as it's for _The Hobbit_, though maybe not, because it's only two chapters so far.**

** Anyway, this is all I have to talk about, so you guys can go ahead and mourn or post your final reviews or hat ever. On second thought, no, don't review; it's just pointless now that the fic is being transferred. **

** Amberstar of Thunderclan will abandon her profile after me, being known as "AbandonedAmber". She drew the short straw, so she has to wait until I've transferred until she can do it. For more details about _Siblings_, skip to the end of her fic _Who He Was_, or skip to the end of _Siblings_ itself.**

** Like I said, I'm giving you guys about a ten day grace period before actually abandoning this profile. I'm hoping that it will give you guys enough time to locate my new profile, and tag it or favorite it or whatever, so that those of you who read these fics will be able to find them and favorite them again. These originals will stay up for a little while afterwords, to give people who don't check their profiles frequently a chance to read this.**

** I've already mentioned that neither Amberstar nor I know whether or not what we're doing is against the rules. If it is, then we've yet to hear about it. So if you know for an ABSOLUTE FACT, that it is literally WRITTEN DOWN IN THE FANFICTION FOR DUMMIES HANDBOOK, that it is against the rules to abandon a profile and create a new one like this;**

** Let us know. We will admit our guilt once the move is over, but we will regret nothing, and we will NOT quit fanfiction. Please just, nobody report us, if it is against the rules; we are all bound by the brotherhood-and sisterhood-of fanfiction writing. What would YOU do, if you were put in our situation? Well, you'd probably email an administrator, I guess. But Amber and I were both fourteen when we made our profiles; back then, emails were know(through our parents' wisedom) to be cess-pools of spam and useless advertisements, and we created our emails with only one thing in mind:**

** Fanfiction profiles.**

** After we activated our profiles, we never used our emails again, really. We've never had to. And so, typically, both of our fourteen-year-old selves failed to write down what our passwords were. Really, at this point, it's been just over two years since then; even if I could remember the password to my very first email account, I don't think either of my computers-or Amberstar's MacBook, for that matter-could handle two years worth of spam and fanfic administrator attempts to contact us(if they ever did). In fact, I don even wanna KNOW what that email looks like by now. After this move, I think I'll just pretend that it doesn't exist. Yeah, that'll work.**

** *And many years later, Jayfeattheris Awesome was sent to prison for fifteen years for having twenty email accounts. Her defense was"forgetting the passwords", but the defendant found her guilty anyway.***

** The glitch itself has been mentioned by us both on several chapters of different fics. I believe that we've also mentioned it somewhere on both our profiles, in the vain hopes that someone will read our Bios and recognize our plight. Basically, to those of you who have JUST found this fic, or if you never pay attention to begining-of-the-chapter author's notes, the glitch is this:**

** If I were to try to post a new fic, right now, I would click the "New Story" button, just like any other Fanfiction writer would. Then, I would select the category; Warriors, perhaps. Then, once I had selected that catagory, I would click the "Next" button. Then, instead of being greeted with whatever the next step in the fic-making process is(It's been so long, I can't even remember), the page would load in and be completely blank.**

** Amberstar of Thunderclan was the first to experience this problem. Then, for some reason, it infected my profile as well, after I agreed to post _Siblings_ on my profile for her. As you can see, that fic instead replace a botched Wings of Fire dragon guide to dragon tribes that only existed in my head. _Heart of the Wolf_ met this very same fate recently, as well. It was replaced by the new Warriors fic I put up, _The Darkness, The Lightning, The Streams, And The Breeze_.**

** Now, if you go onto either of our profiles, you will see at least four fic ideas posed up as adoptable ideas. Most of mine are things that I had ideas for, but I don't feel like writing myself. But one or two of them are up there because I can't post them. They're still up there, so PM me if you're interested in any of them. I know that Amberstar worked on one of her adoptables for a little while before putting the idea up on her profile.**

**These glitched profiles have restrained our creative processes for too long; we're breaking free, regardless of what the rules could say. If anyone who reads this, by chance, has experienced this same glitch, then I hope you manage to find a solution before it comes to this. The profile transfers will be long, tedious, and boring, but will hopefully eventually be worth it.**

** "NewJayfeatther" has been registered, but I won't know for sure until tomorrow, because new users have to wait twelve hours until they can start posting fics. I'm just going to keep my fingers crossed, and hope for the best. I might even put in a little side-note to God during my bedtime prayers tonight.**

** Goodness knows, I could use a little divine intervention, what with the week Amber and I have been having. Truth is, we're kind of winging this whole operation; we've been talking about it for a while, but we had planned to at least write a little bit of our new fics before going ahead with this thing. I don't know EXACTLY when we decided to do this RIGHT NOW, but my mentality is that we need something RIGHT to happen this sucky, horrible week.**

** So there you have it. I hope this wasn't too boring for you all, that I haven't forgotten anything, and please wish me good luck; I'm going to need it. **

** Operation: Press The Big, Red, Button is a go.**

** As a pioneer in solving the fic-glitch of 2014, this is Jayfeattheris Awesome, signing off for a very long time.**


	2. Gone

**OKAY, so this is a day late, I know. But YES, this fic has been abandoned, NO it is not gone forever(fear not!). The Chapter before this will explain my plight, as well as that of Amberstar of Thunderclan's, and it should be fairly clarifying. THIS update is to let you all know that my new profile is up and about now. ****_The Darkness, The Lightning, The Streams, and The Breeze_**** has not been re-posted yet, as both Amberstar and I think it could use a little touching up before it is released into the world. I HAVE re=posted ****_The Rising Wind_****, ****_Wings of Storm_****, and ****_River Tide_****. And, for those of you who are ****_Wings of Fire_**** fans, I have also posted a fic about Queen Grandeur, ****_A Tale of Grandeur_****(hehe, see what I did there?). **

** Anyway, this fic has been turned into an empty slot, as extra insurance against the Profile Death Glitch, which has kept me from posting new fics for the past two years on my old profile(the chapter before this has more details). If the PDG infects my new profile, and I run out of extra slots on there, then at least I'll have the empty slots on this fic as backup if I get desperate.**

** My new profile has the same name as my old one, "Jayfeattheris Awesome", as of this update(I hope; it might not be, if someone named themselves "Jayfeattheris Awesome" within the 40-seconds it takes for me to sign out of one profile and into my new one).**

** My fics are all there,a ****_Siblings_**** has already been posted on Amberstar of Thunderclan's new profile(Still known as "NewAmber", as of now). **

**Heres to my new profile, Jayfeattheris Awesome.**


End file.
